1. Field of the Invention
This invention releates to 2-alkylidene-3,3,5(3,5,5)-trimethyl cyclopentanones, to processes for their preparation, and to their use as perfumes.
2. Statement of Related Art
Jasmone, a major carrier of the jasmine odor, is present in the ethereal oils of Jasminum grandiflorum in quantities of about 3% and is said also to occur in very small quantities in orange blossom and jonquil extract oils (L. Ruzicka, M. Pfieffer in "Helvetica Chimica Acta" 16 108 (1933)). However, the preparation of relatively large quantities of this interesting perfume on the one hand requires very large quantities of jasmine blossoms while, on the other hand, the isolation of jasmone involves laborious and expensive process steps.